


The world spins

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Hughie doesn't want the world to stop spinning
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Weekly Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 24





	The world spins

Being with Butcher was like being drunk and going on a merry-go-round. It was fun, but any moment the world will spin and seem like it will never stop. 

Hughie never wants the world to stop spinning anyway because if it does, what is he left with? Common sense and grief, pain and reflection, regret and loneliness.

At least with Butcher, the loneliness is gone. His grief and pain is there but Butcher wields into anger and vengeance. It's unhealthy, a year ago Hughie would never anything like this but life and time has changed him. Butcher has changed.


End file.
